Return of the Darkness Within
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to the 2003 episode 'Darkness Within' the turtles are worried when Pandora starts sleepwalking and experiencing night-terrors, looking into the cause of it, they wonder if it's just a childhood problem, or something even more sinister. Contains some strong language and Scary scenes. Rating might change. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people!**

 **I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but with my job taking up most of my time, it's been rather difficult to write, yet I still try and find time to think up new ideas, and I believe I've now thought of something new! I think I have anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new story! For those who have seen the 2003 episode 'Darkness Within' it's a future sequel to that episode!**

 **Return of the Darkness Within**

 **Chapter One**

"Mmmm….mmmm, delicious…"

A soft moan came from the kitchen in the turtles lair, lit only by a candle and the light from the fridge freezer.

Standing by the tall freezer was the young humanoid turtle with an orange mask, Michelangelo piling some ice cream into a bowl. He licked his lips as he placed the bowl on the counter then began to cover it with sauce and sprinkles.

"Perfect midnight snack…" he said to himself as he searched for a spoon "Or midday snack if you're nocturnal!" he added with a slight chuckle.

As he was preparing to eat it, his ninja senses told him there was a presence in the room.

Michelangelo's stomach lurched as he thought it was either one of his brothers, adopted sister or even his sensei come to reprimand him for being out of bed and raiding the fridge.

He slowly turned around ready to babble out excuses, but to his surprise, there was no-one there.

Michelangelo was puzzled, he looked around the kitchen and over the side of the table, but the kitchen was empty.

"Must have been my imagination…" Michelangelo thought, almost relieved as he sat down to eat his prize.

He had not long started eating, when he felt that presence again, Michelangelo sat bolt upright and looked around, he then felt that twinge in his stomach again thinking that his first intuition was right, but maybe he was being watched.

"Hello?" he called out softly "Anyone there?"

Silence

He sat still for a while, waiting for the tiniest sound, but again, there was nothing, yet the feeling that there was someone else there still lingered.

"Okay guys…" he said "The game is up, I know you're watching me! Show yourselves!"

He then expected his sensei, or his siblings to reveal themselves, but still, no-one made an appearance.

The lair was still quiet as a mouse except for the slight noises coming from the fridge/freezer.

Michelangelo grunted and he looked towards the door, as he did, he yelped in shock as he saw a tiny figure standing there, a small green hybrid girl with long dark brown hair and wearing pink pyjamas as well as holding a brown ninja bear.

"Pandora?" Michelangelo squeaked before taking a breath "Oh thank goodness…I thought you were someone else…." He placed his fingers to his lips stifling a quiet chuckle "You won't tell mummy and daddy Uncle Mikey's been up will you?"

Pandora stood there watching her Uncle, yet she said nothing.

"Listen." Said Michelangelo "If you don't tell Mummy and daddy, you can have some ice cream too! I won't tell anyone!"

But still Pandora said nothing.

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes, normally Pandora would be all excited about getting a sneaky ice cream from her Uncle Mikey, but there was something odd about the child, her eyes were open, she was sweating and her eyes were open and almost glazed over, as if she was in a trance.

"Pandora?" Michelangelo said "Pandora? Are you okay?"

But again, Pandora said nothing, she stared at her Uncle Mikey then turned and began to walk away.

"Pandora!"

* * *

Abandoning his ice cream, Michelangelo ran outside and he saw Pandora walking on down the side of the lair in a trance, clutching her teddy and sweating.

Michelangelo ran outside and watched her, his heart pounded at the sight of his little niece, the way she was walking, it was like she was possessed, and each time he called her name, she wouldn't respond.

As he stood there unsure of what to do, he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo practically jumped out of his shell and he turned to see Donatello standing outside his room.

"Don!" he cried "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Mikey?" asked Donatello "What are you doing up?"

Michelangelo soon recovered from his shock and he remembered Pandora to which he pointed at the young mutant who was walking to the exit of the lair!

As soon as Donatello saw her, his eyes widened.

"Pandora!" he cried "What is she doing!?" he ran over to Pandora just as she was getting closer to leaving the lair.

"She's sleepwalking I think!" said Michelangelo as he ran with his brother "I don't know how to wake her in this state!"

"Don't…" said Donatello "It's not safe! Let's just try and guide her back to bed!"

"Okay!" said Michelangelo "Sounds like a good plan!"

The two turtles quickly walked behind Pandora and Donatello stood before Pandora and lowered down to gently turn her around to which the young mutant did so and started walking towards Michelangelo.

"Come to your Uncle Mikey sweetheart!" said Michelangelo holding out his hands "We'll get you back to bed!"

The young mutant was still walking with glazed over eyes and still looked scared, but if sensing her Uncle nearby it seemed to cease slightly, Michelangelo then placed a hand on Pandora's back and began to guide her back to her room, Donatello following to make sure Pandora went with him.

* * *

Before long they made it to Pandora's room and Michelangelo helped Pandora climb into bed and tucked her in under the covers with her teddy bear.

"There we go." Said Donatello with a smile "Safe as houses!"

"Yeah…" said Michelangelo as he stroked Pandora's hair, she had closed her eyes and now had her thumb in her mouth as she slept peacefully, he then looked up at Donatello "I'll stay with her tonight, make sure she doesn't get out of bed."

"Okay Mikey." Said Donatello "Let's just make sure Mona and Raphael don't have a heart attack when they see you there!"

"It'll be okay Don!" said Michelangelo "They'll thank me when they realise I'm in here to stop our little Geisha from wondering off in the middle of the night."

Donatello chuckled and nodded.

"So true!" he said before stretching "Well…I'm going back to bed, night Mikey." He then turned and walked out of the room.

"Night Don!" said Michelangelo before laying his head on Pandora's pillow next to his niece "Night, night little Niece." He whispered softly "Sweet dreams."

Donatello looked over his shoulder and smiled at the cute sight, then he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going back to bed.

As he walked in, he saw the bowl of half melted ice cream left by Michelangelo and he shook his head.

"Looks like you've been up having midnight snacks!" he tutted before picking up the bowl to wash it up "But I think I can say we're grateful you were awake otherwise we wouldn't have noticed our Little Geisha had gone on a little walk in her sleep."

He washed up the bowl and got a glass before filling it with water.

"I am going to look into what happened though…" he thought "Pandora has never sleepwalked before…"

 **So Pandora's started sleepwalking, this is worrying, and knowing Donatello, he's gonna want to know the cause of it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late upload, like I said I have been busy, but I try and find time to write when I can!**

 **Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Chapter Two**

The following morning, Michelangelo still lay in Pandora's bed, the small reptile cuddled up close to him.

He opened his eyes and he looked down at his sleeping niece, it seemed that she had slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

"You're such a little Angel!" said Michelangelo lovingly "I love you so much Pandora!"

He almost jumped out of his shell when the door opened and Raphael walked in.

In fact the red masked turtle was walking in talking in a sing-song voice to stir Pandora when he almost drew his sai in shock seeing Michelangelo laying there.

"What the...Mikey!" he cried "What are you doing in here!?"

"Hey Raph!" said Michelangelo sitting up "Didn't mean to scare you there!"

"Mikey, what are you doing in here?" asked Raphael "Is everything alright with Pandora?"

Michelangelo gulped slightly as he wasn't sure what to say to his older brother about his daughter.

"Oh uh...Little Geisha had a nightmare..." said Michelangelo "I was in the kitchen getting a drink when I saw her walking out of her room looking scared, so I offered to lie with her until she fell asleep, but I guess I ended up falling asleep too."

Raphael chuckled.

"You shell for brains!" he said walking over and kneeling down to awaken the still sleepy Pandora "Thanks though! For comforting Pandora, she loves you so much!"

"Well I'm her favourite uncle that's what!" Michelangelo grinned gesturing to himself with his thumb "She sure does love her Uncle Mikey!"

Raphael laughed and shook his head then looked down at Pandora who was rubbing her eyes and waking up.

As she opened them, she saw her father, and her Uncle Michelangelo.

"Hi..." she said sleeply.

"Ah! Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" said Michelangelo tickling Pandora's side making her giggle.

"Sweet dreams?" asked Raphael.

Pandora looked up and nodded then sat up in bed stretching.

"Okay Little Geisha." Raphael said "let's get you washed and dressed!"

"And I'll get some breakfast on!" said Michelangelo "Last one at the table's a rotten egg!" he hopped off the bed and skipped out of the room whilst Pandora laughed.

* * *

Later in the kitchen, Michelangelo stood at the cooker making some eggs whilst Donatello was setting the table.

"So how was Pandora last night?" asked Donatello.

"She was okay." Michelangelo answered "She slept soundly the rest of the night."

"That's good." Donatello said as he placed some jugs of milk and juice on the table as well as set up Pandora's high chair.

"Pandora's never done that before though." Michelangelo said as he flipped a couple of pancakes "At least I've never seen her sleepwalk."

"It's not uncommon." Donatello said "A lot of people have sleepwalked before, and kids tend to grow out of it after a while."

"Should we tell Mona and Raph?" asked Michelangelo "Though...I don't want to worry them..."

Donatello was silent for a moment, but before he could answer, the others soon came in.

Master Splinter came in first followed by Leonardo, then Mona and Raphael came in last with Pandora sitting on Raphael's shoulders.

"Morning all!" Michelangelo instantly put on a cheerful tone "Whose up for some breakfast!"

"ME!" Pandora squealed as she bounced on her father's shoulders "ME! ME! ME! ME!"

"Alright! Alright sweetie!" Raphael chuckled yet wincing as his daughter squeezed her knees against his cheeks "Don't get too excited!"

He lifted her off his shoulders then placed Pandora in her high chair.

"There we go kiddo!" he said making sure she was strapped in.

Pandora giggled and licked her lips as Michelangelo served up everyone's food, then put a plastic plate in front of her.

"So did you enjoy laying there with Pandora?" asked Raphael as Michelangelo sat down with everyone else.

The youngest turtle looked up as everyone stared at him.

"Huh?" he asked, not quite with it.

Mona pinched Michelangelo's cheek.

"You're so good with her!" she said "Looking after her!"

Michelangelo caught on quickly and grinned.

"Heh!" he said "It was nothing, I just love my cute little niece!"

"I love you too Uncle Mikey!" Pandora squealed as she picked up some baked beans with her spoon and shoved them into her mouth.

"Such a strong bond you have." Splinter smiled "And I believe she will learn a lot from all of you."

"We'll teach her everything we know Master..." said Leonardo "She'll be a great warrior, strong, brave, and spiritual."

"And as beautiful as her mother." Raphael added, making Mona blush.

As everyone cooed over Pandora, Michelangelo and Donatello exchanged looks at each other, both decided it wasn't the best idea to tell Raphael and Mona about the night before, so they continued to join in with everyone else then eat their breakfast.

Besides, Master Splinter had already started about what the schedule was for the day, which was mostly training followed by sparring, then chores, followed by training and meditation then lunch and free time before Patrol, then followed by a rest, then more training, the list went on, practically the same every-day.

* * *

Sometime later, Donatello and Michelangelo watched Pandora from the TV area as she played, she was running around the lair holding up her geisha bear and ninja bear and making aeroplane noises.

The others were doing other things, Splinter had gone back to his quarters, Mona and Raphael gone up to their room, what they were doing up there, nobody wanted to know, and Leonardo was sitting on the sofa listening to his ipod and reading a novel as well as glancing at Pandora every five minutes.

"She seems okay Don." Said Michelangelo "Whatever she was dreaming about last night, it didn't seem to bother here."

"Maybe she was having a nice dream that caused her to sleepwalk?" said Donatello "Still...I'll be looking into it."

He watched Pandora again as she ran about and began to jump on the other sofa before bouncing.

"I hope it's not something serious..." Donatello thought worried.

 **Well, Pandora seems okay for the moment...but what will happen later?**

 **Find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya all!**

 **Sorry for the late upload, but it's coming slowly, it can be difficult to write when things are hectic in life, but I should have a proper rhythm going soon.**

 **Also, I'd like to say Happy Birthday to fellow writer and supporter Tyroth Darkstorm! Hope you have a great day! xxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

A few hours later, the turtles had finished training and were about to do night patrol.

Splinter was helping Donatello fix up the medical room and prepare everything in cast they came back with injuries as well as help the purple masked turtle put needed equipment in a bag for their mission.

Pandora meanwhile was riding on Michelangelo's skateboard around on the floor, kneeling on it as she pushed it with one leg.

"Okay, we all ready?" asked Leonardo as he sheathed his katana.

The others nodded as they too checked their weapons.

"Then we'll get going." Leonardo announced.

"Wait for me!" cried Pandora as she jumped off the skateboard and ran over "Me too! I go too!"

The other turtles laughed as Pandora ran up and jumped up and down.

Leonardo shook his head.

"No Pandora," he said "You're too young."

"Awww…" said Pandora with a sulk.

"Don't worry Little Geisha." Said Mona "You still have Granddad Splinter to look after you, you love your Granddad don't you?"

"Yes I do!" Pandora grinned looking up at Splinter who stroked the top of her head.

"There you go!" Donatello said "You two are gonna have a lot of fun aren't you?"

"We shall!" said Splinter looking down at Pandora, "I always enjoy looking after our Little Geisha."

* * *

After kissing Pandora goodbye, and saying to Master Splinter that they would stay safe, the five mutants set off topside.

As soon as they had gone, Splinter looked down at Pandora and gave her a wicked glint.

"Now, because your parents are gone, I believe I can get away with spoiling you."

Pandora grinned excitedly.

"How about some ice cream and crushed cookies? I indeed have a craving for something sweet."

"Yes please grandpa!" Pandora squeaked, jumping up excited next to him as the old rat lead her into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five reptiles soon made it to the manhole and Leonardo lead the way, after checking the surrounding area, he climbed out and helped out his brothers and adopted sister.

"So where to Leo?" asked Donatello quickly pulling himself into the shadows as some people walked past the alleyway.

Leonardo checked his watch.

"We'll stick together for now." He said "But then depending on activity tonight, we'll split into groups."

"Sounds like a plan Leo." Said Mona "I wonder if those Venomous Five freaks are out tonight…"

"I sure hope so…" Raphael growled with a slight smirk "I'd like to give them a good stomping!"

"Unless it's purple Dragons of course." Said Michelangelo.  
"If it's a fight with those thugs or the Venomous Freaks," Raphael said "I'm happy!"

"Come on then." Leonardo said leaping up a fire escape "We better get going before someone see's us."

The others agreed and leapt onto the fire escape to follow their brother before jumping into the rooftops to begin their scouting.

* * *

Back in the lair, Splinter stared at the TV, Pandora was laying her head on his lap as he gently stroked her hair.

After having their ice cream treat, Pandora wanted to watch some cartoons, so Splinter put the TV on and sat on the sofa with her, his soap operas weren't on until much later and around the time that happened Pandora would be ready for her nap.

As the cartoons went on, he looked down at his granddaughter he noticed she had fallen asleep on him, the old rat smiled.

The way she was laying on him, she looked so comfortable, he didn't want to disturb her rest by moving her to her bedroom, so he decided to just sit there and let her rest.

Yet feeling her warm of her on his body was making him feel sleepy, and even though he had the TV to himself again now the young mutant was asleep, his soap operas again hadn't begun and there were just some odd reality shows or the news on.

Before long, Splinter rested back on the sofa, his fingers still caressing Pandora's hair and soon he too drifted off into a restful sleep, the chatter of the TV still going on.

No sooner did Splinter fall asleep than Pandora shifted, then she slowly sat up, Splinter's paws slid off her little head as she climbed down from the sofa.

Within her head, Pandora could hear a voice singing to her and a strange smell in her nostrils, the voice sounded so sweet and the smell was so tempting, she began to walk towards it.

"Come little reptile," sang the song "I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, come little reptile, the times come to play, here in my garden of magic…."

* * *

Before long, Pandora's little feet began to take her to the entrance of the lair, the voice and the smell leading her away from the sofa and her sleeping grandfather.

"Come to me little one..." another voice spoke over the singing one, "Come to me...There is nothing to fear...I will give you your heart's desire..."

Soon, Pandora found the entrance and began to walk possessed into the dark smelly sewers, leaving Splinter napping on the sofa.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles and Mona walked back through the sewers, tonight had been eventful, though there was no sign of the Foot or the Venomous Five, they had managed to come across some Purple Dragons causing trouble.

"Yet again another successful stomping of crime." Michelangelo said spinning his nun chucks.

"Great workout!" said Raphael "And I know what I'm gonna do next!" he put his arm around Mona and nuzzled her close making her giggle.

"Aww boy…" sighed Michelangelo rolling his eyes whilst Donatello and Leonardo chuckle hopelessly.

"Lovebirds." They said together.

* * *

Just then, the five reptiles heard footsteps ahead and they all stopped in their tracks, they soon jumped out of their skins as they saw a large shadow on the sewer wall around the corner.

"What the fuck is that!?" cried Raphael taking out his sai.

"I don't know!" cried Donatello.

"I don't wanna know!" cried Michelangelo as he spun his nun chucks.

Donatello, Mona and Leonardo took out their weapons and got ready.

"What else could be down here?" asked Mona.

"We've seen a lot in our lifetime down here…" said Donatello "And it's not always been friendly!"

* * *

Back in the lair, Master Splinter was soon jerked awake by a sound on the TV, he opened his eyes and he saw the TV was still on.

"hmmm..." he groaned "I don't remember falling asleep..." he looked down at his lap expecting Pandora to still by laying there with him but his heart stopped when he didn't see her there.

"Pandora?" he stood up and looked around, he wondered if she was playing around the lair or gone to her room.

He looked around the lair, then went to her bedroom and her playroom, but there was no sign of his granddaughter.

Splinter's heart began to beat faster, and he began to sniff the air, thankfully being a rat he was able to smell stronger than most people, but he couldn't pick up Pandora's scent.

"Pandora!" he called out in fear "Where are you?"

He continued to sniff the air, then he looked towards the entrance of the lair, then he cried out in shock when he realised that Pandora must have walked out of the lair.

"No!" he thought in terror "Pandora!"

He quickly ran to the entrance of the lair, and out into the sewer, Pandora's scent was getting stronger.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Splinter cursed himself as he followed the trail.

* * *

Back in the sewers, the turtles and Mona stepped closer towards the shadow, all with their weapons ready to strike whatever was there, that was if it wasn't friendly.

They soon got another shock when they saw what, or rather who was casting the shadow!

"PANDORA!" they all cried.

They saw on the other side of the sewer, Pandora was walking, almost possessed on the walkway, the sewer water rushing beneath her.

"Pandora!" Raphael shouted "Stay there! Don't move!"

But the little reptile didn't stop, she just kept walking.

"Pandora!" Mona screamed "Stop! You'll fall!" but again, Pandora didn't stop, but just kept walking.

"How did she get out of the lair?" asked Leonardo as he looked around for a safe place to get across to her.

"Where's Splinter?" Donatello cried

"He'd never let Pandora out of his sight!" Michelangelo wailed.

Raphael meanwhile looked around for a way to get to Pandora across the fast rushing sewer river.

"I don't care right now how she got here!" he snapped "We gotta get her before she falls in the water!"

"Pandora!" they soon heard Splinter's voice, then saw the old rat leap from the darkness and grab Pandora from behind.

No sooner did he grab the little reptile than she was instantly yanked from her sleepy daze and she began to scream and cry.

The noise was so shrill some of the reptiles put their fingers in their ears.

Leonardo soon found a way to get across as a large piece of debris floated across the water, he leapt onto it and over to the other side.

The others followed suite and as soon as they did, Mona and Raphael rushed over to a screaming Pandora and held her close.

"Shhh...shhh." Raphael whispered as he stroked his daughter's hair "Pandora, It's okay, daddy's here..."

He looked up at Splinter who looked rather pale and worried.

Mona soon began to sing to Pandora to soothe her.

" _If you're lost, you can look...and you will find me...time after time...if you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting...time after time..._ "

As Pandora heard the song, she soon settled down and her screams soon turned to soft sobs and she rested against her mother putting her thumb in her mouth.

"What the hell happened!?" cried Mona as she held a sniffling Pandora close to her.

Splinter shook his head and began to explain what happened.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep..." he said.

Michelangelo and Donatello looked uncomfortable and exchanged looks, but as they did, Leonardo spotted them.

"Do you two know something?" he asked.

The two younger turtles looked at Leonardo then began to stutter as they tried to explain.

"You know something!" cried Raphael "And you didn't tell us did you!?"

"But we..." stuttered Michelangelo.

"We thought!" blurted Donatello.

"You never told us did you!?" Raphael roared "Why!?"

"Stop it, all of you!" Mona snapped as she continued to hold Pandora "You're not making things any better!"

"She's right guys!" said Leonardo "Look, let's just get back to the lair, get Pandora calmed down and we'll have conference okay?"

The others agreed and they began to make their way back to the lair.

 **Oh gosh! Everyone now knows what's happening with Pandora! I wonder how the conference will go?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. If anyone recognizes the song that was being sung to Pandora as she was sleepwalking, they get a cookie!**

 **See you soon! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya people!**

 **I would first like to apologize for just how long it's been since I did an update, and I know I've got two fics on my page I haven't finished.**

 **It's been pretty stressful and very busy for the past few weeks, I've had to put in a lot of hours at the hospital where I work as I have a flat I bought which has needed some much needed renovations, some of which I've had to do myself and a lot of money needs to be paid out.**

 **The good news is that a lot of work has been done, the plasterers have gone in, and my bathroom has been tiled and the bath, toilet have been put in. So in a month's time the place should be ready to move in! Yay!**

 **Because of having to work so much, I've barely had the time to sit down, or let alone think about my writing, but I managed at last to think of something now to write! I'm so sorry to have worried you, and I promise, I will get back into the swing of writing again once all the work's been completed!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient and supportive! And I hope you enjoy this long awaited update!**

 **WARNING: This Chapter contains scenes readers may find distressing.**

 **Chapter Four**

As soon as the mutants arrived back at the lair, they all settled in the kitchen for a conference.

Splinter put his fingers on his temples, feeling so guilty that Pandora had wandered off on his watch.

Pandora meanwhile had settled down and was snuggled in Raphael's arms having fallen back to sleep.

Yet Raphael was looking angry and Mona was concerned.

"So you knew?" Raphael demanded as he glared at Michelangelo and Donatello "You knew Pandora was sleepwalking?"

Donatello and Michelangelo nodded.

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Mona.

"We weren't sure whether to or not." Said Michelangelo

"This is my fault…" Splinter said "I should have watching Pandora closely…she was curled up on my lap."

"Master." Mona said in a comforting voice "Don't beat yourself up about it, you and her were together, it wasn't as if you weren't in the room and she wondered off."

"But still…" Splinter sighed "I should have been watching her more closely."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you before." Said Donatello "But we didn't want to worry you, and we thought it was just a one off!"

"I'm her father!" Raphael snapped "I have to know what's happening with my daughter! It's my right!"

"Everyone." Said Leonardo grabbing everyone's attention "Let's not blame each other for what happened, Pandora's safe in the lair and she's not hurt, that's the main thing!"

"That's true!" said Michelangelo "She wasn't hurt and she didn't fall in the sewer!"

"Thank goodness for that." Said Raphael still with a glare on his face.

"Hun…" Mona said softly placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm worried." Said Raphael "If Pandora's walking out of the lair in her sleep, what will happen if one day we're not looking and she does hurt herself?"

"We could simply lock her in her room?" said Michelangelo "That'll keep her from getting out!"

"Like a prison?" asked Mona.

"It might be the safest option…" said Donatello "But I'm not sure…"

"I'm not comfortable with it either…" said Mona "I'm not comfortable with simply locking Pandora up."

"How about watching her when she sleeps?" asked Leonardo "We take turns watching her or sleeping in her room and observing her?"

Raphael looked at Leonardo.

"I'm comfortable with that option." He said "At least I can keep an eye on my little girl." He looked down at Pandora who was still sleeping in his arms with her thumb in her mouth.

"I've read about sleepwalking in children." Said Donatello "And I know Mikey did it a few times."

Splinter looked up as he remembered.

"Donatello is right." He said "Michelangelo did sleepwalk a few times as a young one."

"I did?" asked Michelangelo.

"Yeah!" said Leonardo "You used to say you were a superhero and you were going to save the city from grave peril!"

Michelangelo looked a little shocked, then blushed as he saw Mona start to chuckle.

Raphael laughed then looked down at Pandora who shuffled slightly in her sleep.

"Awww!" he said "I think little geisha needs her bed!" he stroked her hair and got ready to stand up, but as he did, Pandora moved her head, and looked towards Leonardo.

* * *

Leonardo watched Pandora then he saw her open her eyes, then stare at him for a while.

Everyone watched curiously for a few seconds, then Pandora opened her mouth.

"She's dreaming." Michelangelo hissed.

Raphael kept very still like a statue as he watched his daughter, then his heart stopped as Pandora spoke.

"I see you..." Pandora rasped in a voice not quite her own.

Mona went pale.

"Pandora?" said.

"I see you..." Pandora rasped again in a sing-song voice he eyes fixed on Leonardo "You cannot hide from me..."

Leonardo stared at Pandora in shock.

"What's going on?" asked Michelangelo in fear as he clung to Donatello "What's happening to our little geisha."

Donatello also felt scared as he watched Pandora.

"It's either a really bad nightmare or..." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Pandora spoke again.

"I see you...You cannot hide!"

Raphael looked down and held Pandora up before taking her chin and looking her in the eyes which again were glazed over and almost trance like.

"Pandora?" he said in a serious voice "Pandora! Look at me!"

Mona placed her hand on Pandora's head but no sooner did she do so than Pandora looked at her and hissed in an animalistic way, Raphael was so shocked he nearly dropped Pandora and Michelangelo yelped.

Leonardo jumped up and tried to assist but no sooner did he do so that Pandora turned to him and hissed before struggling loose from Raphael and jumped onto the floor.

"Holy shell!" cried Donatello.

"What's happening!?" Raphael yelled in fear "What's happening to my little girl!?"

Splinter was speechless as he looked upon Pandora who stood for a moment and looked at all the turtles before hissing again demonically.

"Nobody move..." Leonardo said holding his arms up "Pandora's still in a trance!"

"That's not a trance Leo!" said Donatello "That looks like a demonic possession!"

"My niece has the devil in her!" shrieked Michelangelo "The Devil is in my Little Geisha!"

"SHUT UP MIKEY!" Raphael shouted.

* * *

Mona ran over to Pandora and knelt down to her to try and soothe her daughter but no sooner did she try to touch Pandora than the little lizard girl turned around and tried to bite her!

Mona fell back in shock then Pandora hissed again and ran away from the kitchen.

"Pandora!" Mona shouted jumping up and running after her.

At once the others followed suite, though Michelangelo tripped over Donatello's foot and the two turtles fell flat on the floor causing a domino effect which knocked Raphael down and made him land on Splinter's tail making the old rat shriek in pain.

Luckily Leonardo and Mona avoided being knocked down as they chased after Pandora, but the little lizard proved how fast she was as she ran towards the entrance.

"Pandora no!" Leonardo shouted, yet the little lizard ran to the open entrance before either Leonardo or Mona could stop her and into the shadows.

"Pandora! Come back!" Mona screamed, she ran ahead of Leonardo into the sewer, but as she did, she looked into the murky tunnels, and couldn't see Pandora anywhere!

"Pandora!" Mona shouted.

Leonardo also looked in and looked around.

"Where did she go?!" he asked.

Before long the others joined them.

Raphael ran out into the sewer and looked around, he was sweating and was breathing heavily.

"Where's Pandora!?" asked Donatello.

"How can a little lizard with short legs get so far?" asked Michelangelo.

Splinter sniffed the air as he tried to track Pandora's scent yet he felt a slight panic when he felt it fading.

"Pandora!?" Raphael cried as he walked into the murky waters and looked around "Pandora...Pandora...Pandora...PANDORA!"

He then screamed into the air, his voice echoing off the walls and he punched the water, his fists hitting the many debris that flowed in it.

Mona meanwhile almost collapsed as she burst into tears yet Leonardo held her close.

Raphael looked up and screamed his daughter's name again in anguish, his voice still echoing around the dark sewers.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya readers.**

 **Once again, I appologise for the delay, I've been so busy for the past few weeks, both with work and getting my new house ready, but I'm pleased to say I've finally moved in!**

 **There's still some work being done! But I'm finally in!**

 **My writing still might still be a little slow, but I've managed to get another chapter up which I hope you'll enjoy! Not matter how long it takes, I'll never give up my writing.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter Five**

For a long time the mutants stood at the entrance of the lair leading into the sewers looking to see where Pandora had vanished.

Splinter stepped ahead and sniffed the air, meanwhile, Raphael knelt in the sewer water staring at the darkness.

Mona was leaning against Leonardo who held her close, and Donatello and Michelangelo stood in silence.

"Wh…What just happened?" asked Michelangelo "Pandora just went all…." He hesitated slightly as he looked at a distressed Mona.

Raphael stood up.

"We gotta find her!" he said.

"I still have her scent!" said Splinter as he looked in one direction "she went this way!"

Mona instantly looked up from Leonardo's shoulder and ran behind him, the others following.

"Pandora!" Raphael shouted "Pandora!?"

Everyone else followed Raphael in his calling for Pandora, all looking around frantic.

Splinter stayed at the front trying to keep Pandora's scent fresh in his nostrils.

"What the shell caused her to turn like that?!" asked Michelangelo.

"I don't know!" said Donatello "Even I don't know the answers!"

"It's possession!" Raphael shouted as he continued to run "Somethings possessed my baby girl! And I'm gonna find out what!"

"We need Tyroth! That's who!" said Michelangelo "He'd have an idea about this!"

"Well Tyroth's not here Mikey!" said Leonardo as he tried to keep up with Raphael and Mona who were running faster through the sewers "And even if we tried to contact the guy he wouldn't be able to get over here fast enough to help Pandora in this current situation!"

After a few minutes, Splinter stopped running.

"Master?" asked Mona "What is it?!"

"You haven't lost Pandora's scent have you!?" asked Raphael fearing the worst.

"No…" said Splinter "but I do see a clue!"

Everyone looked in the direction everyone was looking and they soon saw a ripped piece of clothing caught on a nail in the wall.

Leonardo walked over and pulled it off before studying it.

"That's from Pandora's dress!" cried Raphael "She must have come this way!"

Mona looked around frantic.

"Pandora!" she shouted "Pandora!"

"Mona!" Leonardo called over "Wait!"

Mona turned to Leonardo as he held the cloth, then saw him sit cross legged in the lotus position.

"Leo! What are you doing!?" Mona cried

"shhh shh!" said Donatello coming to Mona's side "Remember the meditation he did with you to find your attackers?"

Mona watched Leonardo as he held the cloth then took a few deep breathes then she began to realise.

"Of course!" she said in a loud whisper "He'll be able to see Pandora!"

"Everyone quiet…" said Splinter moving everyone back slightly as Leonardo began to concentrate.

* * *

As Leonardo closed his eyes, he took a few deep breathes, he cleared his mind as he tried to focus solely on finding Pandora. He had the material from her dress and now he planned to find her.

As Leonardo closed his eyes, he took a few deep breathes, he cleared his mind as he tried to focus solely on finding Pandora. He had the material from her dress and now he planned to find her.

As he focused, all the noise and chatter around him faded away and he saw himself start to move down the sewer almost as if he were flying.

He soon saw a figure moving as he followed the tunnel and he soon saw Pandora running, he followed her and watched as she kept on going, as he watched her, it seemed the young reptile knew where she was going.

"Pandora!" he called after her, he soon found himself running after her, he ran alongside her and tried to look at her.

As he did, Leonardo saw her eyes were again wide and like she was in a trance.

"Pandora!" he shouted "Where are you going!?"

But the young reptile didn't respond yet kept running. Helpless, the blue masked turtle continued to follow his niece wondering when she would stop.

Just as he thought Pandora would never stop, Leonardo saw her start to slow down until she came to a bricked up area in the sewers.

Leonardo skidded to a halt as he watched Pandora walk up slowly to the bricked up wall.

"Why are you hear Pandora?" he asked "What is it that you see that we can't?"

As he watched, the turtle soon felt a chill raising his skin, as if there was an evil presence, cold and dark and uninviting.

He felt his throat go dry as he watched Pandora reach out her little hands and touch the wall, no sooner did she do so than the bricks began to glow red and a line as bright as flames began to form on the wall and took the shape of an upside down pentagram.

"The shell…" Leonardo thought in shock then he saw Pandora sit down cross legged, looking up at the glowing wall unemotional.

As he stared at the wall, Leonardo couldn't help but feel that he had knew something about what was in the wall.

He soon heard a growling voice from behind it, an evil voice.

"Come…to….me…..Come…to…me…."

Leonardo then looked at Pandora and suddenly the young reptile's eyes widened and began to glow red!

Leonardo was alarmed then he looked at the glowing star again then saw tentacles start to appear from the walls around the area.

* * *

Leonardo cried out in shock, and no sooner did he do so, did he awake from his meditation.

"Holy Shit!" he cried as he shook his head and looked around at the concerned faces of his family.

"Leo?" cried Donatello "Are you okay?"

"What happened!?" cried Mona.

"Where's Pandora!?" Raphael demanded.

Leonardo shook his head again and stood up.

"I saw where she went!" he said "Quickly! Follow me!"

He then began to make his way down one of the long tunnels, and the other turtles, Mona and Splinter ran after him.

"Did you see anything else Bro?" asked Michelangelo desperately as he raced up to Leonardo on his right hand side "Is she okay?!"

"She's alive!" said Leonardo "But…"

"WHAT!?" Raphael barked from Leonardo's left "But what!?"

Leonardo swallowed hard then looked at Mona who was running behind him, he knew that she would have no idea about what he was going to say to his brothers so he looked back at Raphael.

"That…thing…." He said "I saw it!"

"Thing?" asked Raphael "What thing Leo?"

"The glowing red!" Leonardo choked "The tentacles!"

As the turtles heard those words, some memories began to flood back to them.

"You mean….that creature that kidnapped Angel's brother those years back?" asked Donatello.

Leonardo nodded.

"But I thought you killed it!?" said Raphael "You threw that spear at its core and it was vanquished!"

"I know…." Said Leonardo "But…somehow…it didn't die!"

Mona looked up confused at the turtles and looked at Splinter who looked pale.

"What are you lot talking about?!" she demanded "What are you suggesting has my daughter!?"

Leonardo closed his eyes and swallowed again before running faster.

"Leo!" Mona cried.

"Mona!" said Raphael as he ran beside his mate, "We got no time to explain! But we got to find Pandora before it's too late!"

Mona felt tears of terror sting in her eyes and she ran faster.

"Please be safe Pandora..." she pleaded under her breath.

 **Uh oh! It looks like an old enemy has reemerged! And Pandora is it's puppet! Not good!**

 **What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. The Character Tyroth mentioned in the Chapter belongs to Tyroth Darkstorm, a dear friend and fellow writer! Check out his page to read his amazing fics!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All! I know I must have worried all of you with my absence, but I've been so tired coming in from work most nights, but no matter what happens, I never give up on my writing, and I hope this was worth the wait!**

 **Warning: Some scenes in this chapter might upset some readers **

**Chapter Six**

Just as Leonardo had seen in his vison, Pandora had ran towards where she heard the voice, and now she was there facing the brick wall where she heard the voice.

"Hello?" she whispered as she walked over.

"Come to me..." the voice called menacingly "Come to me..."

Pandora walked over and reached over her hands.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend..." the voice whispered "A friend who wants to play with you."

"A friend?" asked Pandora as she stepped closer to the wall "You want to play with me?"

"I've come to you in your dreams..." the voice whispered "And now you've come to me, I wish to show you my land where you can play."

"Please show me!" Pandora begged "I want to play with you!"

"Very well." Came the same voice "come here..."

Pandora stepped over and knelt before the wall, she saw it was glowing slightly.

"Are you there?" she asked.

"Trust me little one." the voice said "Sit down and place your hands on the wall."

Pandora hesitated slightly, but she lifted her hands and placed them on the wall.

No sooner did she do so than the light grew brighter and flames formed on the wall in the shape of an upside down pentagram.

Pandora's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but a force seemed to keep her hands fixed to the wall and a strange sensation started to run through her body and she was unable to move away nor even scream!

* * *

"Pandora!" Leonardo's voice rang out through the sewers.

Pandora turned her head around as she heard Leonardo but a force pulled her back to look at the wall.

Leonardo froze in horror as he looked upon the wall.

"No…" he gasped.

The others soon joined him and they too saw the tentacle like creature in the wall.

"Holy Shell!" Donatello cried.

"No fucking way!" Raphael yelled.

"It's that Devil Octopus thing!" cried Michelangelo.

Mona meanwhile stared in horror, the colour drained from her face and she looked like she was about to faint.

Splinter also froze in shock, yet his shock turned to fury when he saw the creature waving its tentacles over Pandora.

Leonardo drew his swords, rage boiling in him as he leapt over.

* * *

As he did so, he saw Pandora suddenly stand up then turn around to face him, then what he saw shook him to the core and a stab of terror washed over him and the other mutants.

"No…" Raphael cried as he looked at his daughter.

Mona meanwhile stared in horror along with the others and tears erupted from her eyes.

Pandora was frozen, almost like a reptilian doll, her arms hung by her sides and the pentagram glowed around her, her eyes were glowing red and the tentacles waved around her.

"The turtles…" the creature snarled, the mutants then saw Pandora's mouth moving with the words as if she was speaking with the demon's voice "We meet again! Did you really think you had destroyed me when you stabbed me with that Meteorite rock?"

"What have you done with Pandora!?" Leonardo spat, his knuckles turning white due to gripping his katana tightly.

"A young mind is indeed a weak one…" the monster replied "What do you think nightmares are made of?"

Raphael drew his sai.

"You?!" he cried in fury "You're the one whose been planting nightmares into my daughter's brain? Giving her night terrors? And now using her as a puppet!"

"Hot headed yet quick to catch on!" the monster mocked.

"Leave her alone you monster!" Michelangelo spat swinging his nun-chunks "No-one touches my precious Niece and gets away with it!"

"Ditto!" Donatello agreed spinning his bo staff.

Splinter also stepped over.

"Monster…" he hissed.

Mona who had been silent in shock the whole time, as it sunk in what she was facing, her shock soon turned to anger and she took out her fans.

"Get away from my daughter you freak!" she screamed "Let her go!"

* * *

At once, all mutants sprung up towards the monster, whose tentacles came out at all angles brushing them all away like annoying flies.

All the while, Pandora had her glowing eyes on the mutants.

"How could he have done that to Pandora!?" cried Donatello in grief and anger as he tried to get to his niece.

"I wish Tyroth was here!" Raphael shouted as he stabbed as the tentacles.

Mona meanwhile was screaming like a woman possessed as she slashed at the tentacles.

As the mutants fought the creature, some evil laughter was heard as they slashed the tentacles, at first they couldn't understand, until suddenly they saw Pandora starting to get cuts and bruises by some invisible force.

Donatello as he got batted down by one of the tentacles he soon saw what was happening and started screaming at the others.

"Guys! Master Splinter! Stop! The more you fight that thing, you hurt Pandora!"

All the mutants as they heard Donatello stopped and they saw to their horror, Pandora was bleeding and going black and blue, though she showed no signs of feeling hurt as she didn't cry or scream.

"NO!" Mona screamed "My baby!"

"Pandora!" Raphael shouted, tears erupting from his eyes as he realised his actions along with his family in fighting the creature was hurting Pandora.

"You fucking monster!" Leonardo screamed as the laughter continued all coming from Pandora's mouth.

"If you want her, come and get her!" the creature mocked.

Raphael roared in fury.

"I'll tear you apart!" he screamed before racing towards Pandora.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted "No!"

But Raphael ran on ahead towards his daughter, Mona followed suite, but as they did, a couple of tentacles grabbed them and held them up.

"Raph! Mona!" Leonardo and Donatello cried.

"My children!" Splinter shouted with fear

"Big sis! Raph!" Michelangelo yelled "Let them go!" she ran forward but another tentacle grabbed him.

Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter tried to assist but no sooner did they try than they were caught by the tentacles.

All six mutants tried to struggle free, but they were held tightly.

"There's no use escaping!" the creature snarled "You cannot get loose and if you try to cut me, your little brat will bleed!"

A few other tentacles then burst through the walls and the mutants could only scream or stare in terror as the tentacles sped towards them then everything went black.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya All! Once again another long awaited chapter! Again I thank you for your patience!**

 **Note: Some elements and characters in this chapter come from the fics ' _A Dangerous Captive_ ' (Find that on my page) ' _Mutants Misplaced_ ' and ' _Mikey's Date_ ' (Both written by Tyroth Darkstorm who you can find in my favorite Authors section) So you may wish to read those fics before you read this chapter.**

 **WARNING: Contains some distressing scenes and strong language.**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Uhhh…."

Leonardo felt his muscles aching as he awoke, he felt like he had been run over by a truck.

Opening his eyes he found himself in the sewer, but it was quiet, too quiet, no sounds of running water, nor sounds from within of the subway trains.

Blinking several times and remembering what happened, he looked around.

"Master Splinter? Donnie?" he called "Raph? Mona? Mikey? Pandora?"

He could see the wall where Pandora had been sitting, yet there was nothing there now.

"Shit…" he thought as memories returned from his last encounter with the tentacled creature "No way!" he said "No, you won't fool me this time!"

He stood up and drew his katana.

"I won't fall for your tricks again you Monster!" he shouted "You fooled me once! You won't fool me twice!"

A loud laughter soon echoed around the area, making Leonardo look around again.

"Is that so?" taunted the voice, "I can see inside your dreams, your nightmares, you cannot escape from me!"

"What have you done with my family!?" Leonardo screamed "Where are they!?"

The laughter continued and Leonardo continued to scream in anguish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona too awoke and found herself in the empty sewer.

Sitting up in terror she looked around.

"Raph!" she screamed "Pandora?" she drew her fans and jumped to her feet staring around the empty area, it was silent, and it worried her.

"Hello!?" she called "Anyone?"

It was then the laughter sounded.

"Whose there!?" she shouted "Show yourself!"

Looking around she suddenly saw a Caucasian man with short brown hair in a white coat.

Fear coursed through Mona's veins as she recognised the man.

"No…" she whispered "Dr Arden!"

Even though he didn't have his right side of his face burnt off, she knew who he was!

"Hello Mona." Dr Arden said in a calm yet threatening voice.

"Arden." Mona snarled "Is this one of your tricks with those serums of yours? I'll slice off all your fingers!"

Dr Arden just laughed and held up his hands where Mona saw his terrifying syringes appear on his fingers.

"The doctor will see you now." Dr Arden cackled as he stepped towards her.

Mona stood her ground and held up her hands, although she tried not to show it, she was really frightened.

"Stay back!" she barked.

Dr Arden stepped closer, his eyes burning wild and soon the right side of his face began to melt and Mona felt sickened as she saw it burning away to reveal the grotesque disfigurement that graced half his face.

Dr Arden then lifted his hands and flexed his syringe fingers.

"You cannot escape me Mona!" he snarled "I'll have you on my table and extract you healing abilities!"

Mona slashed her fans at him.

"Come and try you ugly freak!" she spat.

* * *

As Mona was confronted with her terror, Raphael opened his eyes and also found himself in the empty sewer.

"Shit!" he thought as he stood up "Mona!? Leo, Donnie? Mikey? Pandora?!" his heart beat faster as he looked at the spot where Pandora was.

"What the fuck's going on!?" he shouted "Where's my daughter!? Where are my family?"

He then heard the evil laughter around him.

"Raphael..." a snarling voice was soon heard around the sewer.

"Whose there!?" Raphael yelled as he drew his sai "What have you done to my family?"

He looked around then he saw the walls start to change; it was if there was something starting to burrow out of them.

Raphael stood still, sweat was forming on his forehead as he watched, he then saw spiders start to crawl out of them, first only a few appeared, but then more followed, but then they weren't just spiders, but wasps, hornets and other insects followed.

Raphael felt sick, he was so terrified he couldn't even scream!

Frozen on the spot, he suddenly saw some larger creatures coming out of the shadows and he suddenly felt sick!

There were giant humanoid arachnids, wasps and hornets all flying or creeping towards him.

"No!" Raphael thought "Oh shit no!" fighting the sickness he felt he spun his sai and prepared for a fight.

* * *

Donatello soon opened his eyes and he too found himself in the empty sewer.

"Hello!?" he called out "Guys? Where are you?"

He sat up and drew his bo staff, looking around he soon saw Dr Arden standing in front of him.

"Dr Arden!" Donatello cried, his eyes burned with hate behind his mask.

"Hello Donatello..." Dr Arden smirked "So glad you're here, you're about to witness the greatest thing ever..."

"What?" Donatello cried, his anger turning to alarm, Dr Arden just smirked and whistled.

"The hell?!"

He then saw many female lizards appear behind Dr Arden, all wearing black ninja jumpsuits and baring the foot symbol.

"NO!" Donatello cried as he saw they appeared to be clones of Monalisa, and some of them looked half dragon, making the turtle realise that they were given some of Tyroth's DNA as well.

"You monster!" Donatello screamed spinning his bo staff "What did you do!? Where's Mona and Pandora!"

Dr Arden smirked again, his scarred features wrinkling horribly then looked behind him.

Donatello followed his gaze and he soon saw Mona strapped to a table and Pandora was in a small cage, both of them were under drugs and hooked up to wires.

"MONA! PANDORA!" Donatello screamed, sickness and anger mixing within, he could barely talk, all he did was let out a bloodcurdling scream and all the while Dr Arden cackled and laughed evilly.

* * *

At the same time, Michelangelo also woke up and was faced with the empty sewer.

"What the...? Leo? Donnie? Raph? Mona!? Pandora!?" he jumped up and looked around, his heart beat faster as he tried to find his family.

As he looked around, he suddenly saw a figure standing with their back to him, taking out his nun-chucks Michelangelo ran over.

"Hello?" he said cautiously, he stepped closer, fear pooling in his stomach.

As he got closer, he soon noticed the figure was feminine and had spiky black hair.

Michelangelo frowned slightly, but before he could move, the figure turned around and Michelangelo almost yelped in fright and his heart almost burst out of his chest as he saw her face!

"Hello lover!" she smirked, her eyes flashing.

"Shari!" Michelangelo cried in shock.

"It's Ren actually!" the woman hissed "So nice to see you again!" she stepped closer to Michelangelo to which the turtle held up his nun-chucks.

"No way!" he cried "You're dead! Kate killed you! Injected you with venom and snapped your neck!"

Ren cackled and her eyes suddenly turned almost soulless and snake like.

"Oh no..." she hissed "Thanks to my Uncle's good doctor...he was able to save me...and give me a new life!"

As she spoke a long forked tongue appeared from her mouth and her teeth turned sharp and her skin started to show scales.

Michelangelo stepped back in horror when he saw the Ren had turned into a humanoid snake.

Swallowing hard, Michelangelo swung his nun-chucks, his legs were ready to buckle beneath him, but he stood his ground.

"Come! Let us dance!" Ren snarled as she leapt for the young turtle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo looked around the sewer as the laughter continued.

"Where are my family!?" he shouted "Where are they!?"

"They're safe for now Leonardo!" the voice boomed "But this time, you won't save them!"

"FUCK YOU!" Leonardo screamed.

"You'll never save them!" the voice hissed "They'll be trapped here in my nightmare realm for eternity!"

The voice then laughed again and Leonardo soon sensed a presence behind him, he turned around and soon found himself face to face with Splinter.

"Master Splinter!?" Leonardo cried, he wanted to run to his master but he was hesitant as he remembered what had happened before.

"My son." Splinter said softly "Come here, it's going to be alright, we must find the others!"

Leonardo took a step forward then stopped.

"No…" he thought "It's a trick! It's a trick!"

"Hurry my son!" Splinter called again "We must find your brothers, sister and niece!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth and continued to stand still.

"You're not real!" he thought "It's a trick! I won't fall for your tricks again!"

"Leonardo!" Splinter called again "Leonardo!"

"You're not my master…." Leonardo said quietly looking at Splinter "You are not my master!"

"What did you say?" Splinter asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You're not my master!" Leonardo said a little louder "You're not real!"

As Leonardo spoke those words, Splinter snarled and his eyes glowed red.

"You have disappointed me Leonardo!" he said "You have dishonoured yourself!"

Leonardo shook his head.

"No!" he said "I don't believe it!"

"You're a disgrace!" Leonardo heard another voice behind him and his heart beat faster, he looked behind him to see Mashami walking towards him.

"No!" Leonardo cried holding up his swords "No! You're not real! I banished you long ago!"

"You thought you did?" Mashami taunted "You thought you'd be rid of me forever?"

"I defeated you in Japan!" Leonardo snarled "And I defeated you again in Skyrim! You were an illusion! And you're nothing but a puppet to scare me!"

As he looked between Splinter and Mashami, he kept his swords up and tried to keep his emotions together.

"You're not real!" he said firmly "You're both not real!"

Yet the figures of Splinter and Mashami kept coming towards him.

"Your loved ones are doomed Leonardo!" Mashami shouted.

Leonardo glared.

"NO!" he snarled, his whole body trembled, but he was ready to fight if he was find his brothers, his sister and niece.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** **Contains scenes readers may find distressing**

 **Chapter Eight**

Splinter opened his eyes and held his head, as he looked around, he couldn't see his sons, Mona or Pandora anywhere.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked around "Where are my sons, my daughter and my grandchild?" he stood up and sniffed the air then gripped his cane.

"Show yourself!" he demanded Whatever witchcraft you have done! Show yourself!" he then heard laughter down the tunnel.

"What!?" he he looked towards the end of the dark tunnel "Where are you!?" he began to run down the tunnel following the laughter.

"My sons!?" he shouted "Mona? Pandora!?"

He continued to follow the sound until he reached the end of the tunnel, then stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

In front of him was a dark graveyard, and with five graves in a row before him.

"No..." he thought, sweat soaking his furry forehead as he stepped forward and reached out his paw towards the graves.

There in big letters, he saw the names of his sons, and all with a message below showing the year they were born, then died, tears welled in his eyes as he touched them, then he came to the last grave where it showed Mona's name, then Pandora's implying they had been buried together.

"My children..." Splinter breathed, falling on his knees "No...No!" he gripped his paws, his sharp claws digging into his palms and tears streaming from his eyes.

"My Children!" he screamed into the air.

As he wept over the grave, he heard the laughter again, and looking up he saw the evil face of the Shredder looking down on him.

"No..." Splinter choked "Oruko Saki..."

"You thought you could protect your children?" Shredder snarled "You thought you could train them to stop me? To keep me from returning?"

He placed her clawed hand on Leonardo's grave.

"You were wrong!" he cackled "The one known as Leonardo was the last to go...had to endure the agony of seeing his brothers, the lizard and the baby suffer then I made him atone for his failure!"

Splinter was so shocked and angry, he couldn't speak, he cradled his forehead for a while as the laughter kept ringing in his ears.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he was soon confronted with the sight of his children, all dead before him!

Donatello was laying face down on his front, a pool of blood around his face and midsection.

Michelangelo was laying over him, obviously he had run to his favourite brother's side to try and aid him before he too had been killed, a deep stab wound through his hard shell and blood pumping from his mouth.

Mona had been kneeling cradling Pandora close to her, refusing to let anyone hurt her child. Splinter felt the tears come again as he saw the terrified lizard lady holding Pandora, both were bloody as they had been slashed and stabbed as they lay there.

Raphael lay not far away from them, also covered with stab wounds and slashes, had tried to protect his mate and child, yet his efforts had been in vain.

Splinter gritted his teeth in rage as well as sorrow, then looked up to see Leonardo kneeling not far away from them.

Tears were falling from his eldest son's eyes as he saw his brothers, Mona and Pandora laying there dead from the enemy's blow.

"Leonardo!" Splinter shouted to him "Leonardo!"

But the blue masked turtle did not respond to the old rat, either he did not hear, nor care to as he looked upon the bodies.

Splinter tried to go to him, but as he did, he saw Leonardo produce one of his katanas and position it as his abdomen.

Splinter only then realised what his son intended to do.

"Leonardo! NO!" Splinter screamed, but it was too late, Leonardo speared the lower part of his plastron with the gleaming blade and he screamed through gritted teeth as blood erupted from between them.

At once the laughter of the Shredder filled the air and Splinter could not help but let out an anguished cry as he broke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo tried to keep his focus despite the fact that the illusions of Splinter, and Mashami were coming at him.

"No!" he shouted "I won't fall for your tricks again! You're not real! You're not real!"

He knelt on the ground and clawed at his head as if trying to wake himself up from this nightmare.

"You're not real! You're a dream! A nightmare!"

As he kept repeating the words, a thought soon came to Leonardo.

"A dream!" he thought "A dream! That monster came to Pandora in her dreams! If it's working through Pandora! I might be able to try and connect with her and tell her to wake up and free us!"

Keeping his eyes shut, Leonardo sat in the lotus position and started to meditate.

"Pandora..." he thought in his head "Pandora...hear me...this is your dream! But you can break out of it!"

As he continued to focus, he could hear the evil laughter of the monster in his ears.

"You'll never reach the child Leonardo!" the voice taunted "She's as good as mine!"

"NO!" Leonardo thought "You'll never have her! Not as long as I keep trying to reach her!" he kept his eyes shut as tried to reach Pandora.

"Please! Hear me Pandora!" he begged "Please hear me!"

* * *

As all that was happening, Pandora was sitting in the same spot were her family had found her.

She sat facing the wall with her hands plastered to it as the Monster was feeding off her dreams.

As she sat there, she was dreaming something very different to what her parents, uncles and grandfather were dreaming.

A cool breeze blew in the young mutant's face, cool yet with a slight warmth in it, like spring coming to bring life to the earth after the harsh winters snow.

She was in front of the farmhouse and sitting picking daisies and watching butterflies that flew around her, and the scents that filled her nose were more beautiful than she could imagine.

Pandora had had dreams like this, like any young child of her age, frolicking in the spring, chasing butterflies and feeling the warm sun on her face.

As she chased the butterflies she soon came into the wooded area where she saw several rabbits grazing.

"Bunnies!" she thought as she raced after them, as she did, the rabbits turned and ran.

"Wait for me!" Pandora cried "I won't hurt you!"

" _Pandora_!"

The young mutant stopped for a moment and stood still as she heard her name being called.

" _Pandora_!" She held her breath and continued to listen.

" _Pandora! Can you hear me_?"

Pandora soon recognised the voice as her uncle Leonardo.

"Uncle Leo?" she thought "Uncle Leo!" she then called "Where are you?"

" _Listen Pandora_!" Leonardo voice called to her " _You must wake up_!"

"Wake up?" Pandora thought as she looked around "Why must I wake up?"

" _Please Pandora_!" Leonardo's voice called " _You must wake up, you need to help your mummy, daddy, uncles and grandfather!_ "

As Pandora listened, she could hear the desperation in her uncle's voice and soon the area around her began to feel strange, the smells began to turn nasty and the beautiful countryside around her began to wither and turn dark.

"Wh...what's happening?" Pandora cried as she looked around "Uncle Leo?! Uncle Leo!?"

 **So it seems Leonardo has gotten through to Pandora! But can Pandora break out of the dream now turned nightmare and save her family?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! Once again thanks for your patience!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya people, once again another chapter emerges! Sorry this took a while!**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Uncle Leo!" Pandora cried "Uncle Leo!"

As she looked around, the beautiful countryside had vanished and it was now a blackened wasteland.

"Uncle Leo!" Pandora cried "Where are you?"

"That damned turtle!" the growling voice came "I shall finish him!"

Pandora looked up.

"Who are you?" she cried "Where's my Uncle Leo?"

"Damn!" the growling voice came again "The brat has awakened!"

"Let me go!" Pandora cried "I want my mummy! I want my daddy!"

"So...you want mummy and daddy?" asked the growling voice "Well, if you wish to see them, here they are!"

Pandora then saw Mona and Raphael materialize before her and them fighting something unseen to her.

"Mum! Dad!" Pandora screamed "Mummy! Daddy!"

But the red masked turtle and the lizard lady didn't respond to her.

The voice them cackled.

"I gave you a chance to live in a happy dreamland!" the voice cackled "But now you're awake, I have no choice but to punish you!"

"No! No please!" Pandora cried as she fell to her knees "Please don't!"

* * *

But the voice cackled and Pandora soon saw her uncles and grandfather Splinter appear before her, all fighting unseen forces and their faces full of suffering.  
"What are you doing to my family!?" Pandora sobbed as tears erupted from her eyes.

"You're going to wish you never woke up!" the voice snarled "You have no choice now! You will be trapped here forever in my power! As long as I have you! You will be my gateway into the world to bring nightmares to life!"

"No!" Pandora screamed "I won't let you!"

She looked at her family as they continued to fight unseen forces and were unable to respond to her cries.

Tears spilled from Pandora's eyes as she looked at her family, helpless and scared.

As she cried, she suddenly heard Leonardo's voice again.  
"Pandora!" he shouted "Pandora!"

Pandora looked up and saw Leonardo who was fighting then unseen force yet he had started to get focused and show no fear.

"Pandora!" he shouted again "I know you can hear me! You can beat this creature! Remember what we used to say to you about the monsters under your bed? They can't hurt you if you show no fear and that you don't believe in them!"

Pandora swallowed hard as she looked around.

"But Uncle Leo, I'm scared!"

"It's alright to be afraid Pandora! We all are! Even as ninjas, we get afraid and right now we need your help!"

"What can I do?" Pandora screamed.

"You have to stand up to that Monster!" Leonardo cried "You need to show it you're not afraid! As long as you have fear that creature will feed off of it! You must be strong!"

"You'll never stop me!" the voice growled "You're a weak child!"

Pandora screwed her eyes shut.

"You'll never escape me!"

"Be strong Pandora! Beat him!"

"You're weak!"

"You're strong my little niece!"

"You'll never stop me!"

"You can do it Pandora! Show him you're not afraid!"

"You can't do anything! You're mine child! MINE!"

"Fight back Pandora! Fight back!"

The voices kept resounding around Pandora, and she could feel a niggling in her belly, like a spark and it started to grow into a flame and she started to feel it get stronger like a nuclear bomb.

As the voices got louder Pandora couldn't stand it any longer and she shut her eyes, put her fingers in her ears and screamed loudly.

As she screamed, the area around her began to vibrate and shake, she kept screaming loudly and more desperately as the voices rang in her ears.

* * *

As that happened, the turtles, Mona and Splinter began to feel unsteady on their feet and their enemies froze and looked around.

Then before they could register what was happening, the area around them shattered like glass!

The turtles, Splinter and Mona closed their eyes and covered their ears as the shattering rang in their ears and they were knocked off their feet. It was soon followed by a scream.

Raphael and Mona recognised the scream as Pandora's which soon went silent.

"Pandora!" Raphael shouted, he stood up and saw the nightmarish insectiods were gone, and he saw the other members of his family laying on the ground groaning.

"Brothers! Sensei! Mona!" he cried as he ran over to them.

Leonardo was the first to get to his feet.

"Raph?" he said for a moment, wondering what had happened, but then his eyes widened.

"She did it! She did it!" he cried.

"What did what?" Michelangelo asked, he too came round and found himself with his family and Ren was gone.

Splinter himself was overjoyed as he got up and saw his children around him and not in graves and Mona and Donatello were relieved to no longer be facing Dr Arden and his abominations.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Leonardo.

"We're fine!" said Mona "What...what happened?"

"I don't know." said Donatello.

"Whatever happened, Pandora got us out of it!" said Leonardo as he looked around.

"Pandora did this?" asked Splinter.

"I knew it!" Mona cried "I thought I recognized her scream!"

"Pandora!" Raphael cried as he looked around "Pandora! Answer me!"

* * *

As Raphael called out, red tentacles appeared from the walls again.

"Look out!" Leonardo shouted as he looked around.

"Oh no no! Not again!" Michelangelo cried, fear pooling in his stomach as he thought he would be faced with Ren again.

"You won't take us this time freak!" Raphael snarled as he drew his sai.

Mona glared as she opened her fans.

Donatello and Splinter also got into fighting stances ready to at attack any tentacles that came near them.

"Where's Pandora!?" Mona screamed.

"You wish to see that little brat again!?" the voice from the air sounded "That little monster will pay for defying me!"

Leonardo sliced at a tentacle.

"You won't dare hurt her!" he shouted.

Raphael also stabbed the monster as a tentacle came for him.

Mona also sliced a tentacle in anger as she looked around for Pandora.

* * *

Meanwhile as all that was happening, Pandora was trapped in her own nightmare as she tried to look for a way out.

"Let me go!" she screamed "Please! Let me go!"

"You'll never escape me! You're mine! And so is your family!"

Pandora closed her eyes, the voice still resounding in her head and many scary shapes dancing around her like demons.

"No!" Pandora screamed "NO!"

"You can't stop me child! You're weak! And a weak child will not stop me!"

Pandora gritted her teeth.

"No!" She screamed "I'm not weak! I'm not weak! I'M NOT WEAK!"

* * *

As the reptiles and Splinter fought the tentacles, another scream was soon heard and the tentacles recoiled in shock.

The reptiles and Splinter looked around in confusion, then the wall in front of them opened revealing the glowing heart of the monster.

Leonardo's heart caught in his throat as he looked upon it, remembering his encounter with it years before.

The scream continued and the glowing heart shivered as if something was trying to break out.

"What the shell's going on?" asked Michelangelo in fear.

Leonardo drew his swords and held up up ready to fight if needed.

They kept watching the heart then suddenly it started to shatter almost like glass, then a figure covered in goo appeared from it.

"Holy shit!" Raphael cried as he watched, then saw the figure uncurl from it, revealing it to be Pandora!

"Pandora!" everyone cried as the dazed hybrid child looked up dripping in goo.

"Little Geisha!" Mona cried running over to her daughter and pulling her close, not caring that she was covered in the slimy substance.

The others ran over to assist Mona and Pandora as well as get ready to fight, but as they did, the monster began to slowly disintegrate.

"What's happening now?" asked Michelangelo as he looked around.

The others watched in silence as they saw the tentacles start to rot and turn to dust.

"Sick..." Raphael muttered.

Before long the monster soon melted and disappeared into goo and dust.

"Whoa..." said Donatello "It's like the thing just died..."

"You mean it's gone?" asked Michelangelo "Whoa! What a relief!"

* * *

A small cough brought their attention to Pandora and they looked down at the hybrid who was coughing and spluttering.

"Pandora!" Raphael cried as he tried to help clean her up as best he could "Are you alright?!"

Yet Pandora didn't speak, she just seemed dazed and confused.

"We must get back home!" said Splinter "This has indeed been a frightening ordeal!"

"Aint gotta tell us twice!" said Michelangelo.

Raphael instantly scooped Pandora into his arms and held her close.

"Come on!" said Donatello "Lets get out of here, before anything else happens!"

He began to lead the way out of the area and back to the lair, yet as he did, Leonardo looked back at the area where the monster had disintegrated and wondered how a small child could defeat such a creature, yet he felt proud she had done it.

"I don't know how you did it Pandora..." he said "But somehow you did! It seems you are showing a strong mind to become a great ninja!"

 **Whoa! That was intense! It seems that Pandora's strong will against the nightmarish monster defeated it!**

 **Well I have learnt that facing your fears in your dreams made them weaker! Seemed to work here!**

 **Tune into the next to chapter to see how Pandora is after her experience!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Before long, the reptiles and Splinter arrived back at the lair, Raphael held Pandora close to his chest and rubbed her back.

The little reptile had barely said a word as they had walked home and everyone was worried.

As soon as they got back, Mona and Raphael looked at Pandora who still looked at them confused.

"We should get the poor girl a bath!" said Donatello "Maybe she'll feel better after we got her cleaned up!"

"I'll get her bath run!" said Mona, "Mikey, go and find her pyjamas!"

"Got it big sis!" said Michelangelo as he went to Pandora's bedroom.

Raphael looked down at his daughter.

"Pandora?" he said "Pandora, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Pandora still looked shell-shocked and continued to hold her father tightly.

"Poor child." said Splinter "This has been a frightening experience for her."

"No doubt!" said Leonardo as he stroked Pandora's greasy hair, "But somehow she did manage to beat that monster!"

"But how?" asked Michelangelo who ad returned with Pandora's pyjamas.

"We'll deal with that later Mikey!" said Raphael taking the pyjamas Michelangelo handed him "Now we got to get my child cleaned up and calmed down, the poor child is in a state of shock!"

"The baths ready!" Mona's voice called from the bathroom to which Raphael quickly walked over.

Splinter watched them go then turned to the other turtles.

"I believe we must let Monalisa and Raphael look after Pandora." he said "And we should try and gather ourselves together as well."

"Okay Master." said Leonardo, he turned to Michelangelo and Donatello "You get some Hot Chocolate and Tea on!"

"Got it chief!" said Donatello "Come on Mikey!"

Michelangelo nodded yet he looked to the bathroom hoping Pandora would be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona and Raphael got their daughter undressed out of her dress that was slimy and sticky and placed her in the warm bath.

Analysing her, Mona noticed that the cuts that had appeared on Pandora's body had almost healed, givng her confirmation that she had inherited her salamander regeneration ability!

Relieved, yet still worried about her shell-shocked daughter, Mona helped Raphael lower her into the water "My poor child." he whispered.

As they lowered the young mutant into the bathwater, she started to relax a little and submerged in the warm bubbles.

As they gently washed Pandora over to get rid of the goo, both of her parents watched as Pandora relaxed more and looked at them.

"Mummy?" she said softly "Daddy?"

Mona leaned forward.

"Sweetheart?" she asked.

Raphael placed his hand on Pandora's cheek.

"Mum...dad..." Pandora looked at her hands then up at her parents, her eyes filled with tears "I had such a bad dream!" she cried as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her father "I was so scared! Everything was dark and bleak! I didn't know if I was going to get out, so I screamed and screamed then I fell down!"

Raphael lifted Pandora out of the bath and cuddled her close.

"It's alright now Pandora." he said "You're safe now, I promise."

Mona quickly got a bath towel and wrapped Pandora in it.

"There we go..." she whispered "That's better huh?"

Pandora looked at her mother and sniffled, yet Mona gently rubbed her dry and began to sing softly.

" _If you're lost, you can look and you will find me...time after time...If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting...time after time..."_

Pandora relaxed more and began to sing along with Mona.

" _Time after time...Time after time..._ "

Mona slowly finished singing and stroked Pandora's cheek.

"My brave baby girl." she said "Shall we get you all cosy and we'll have a cuddle on the sofa?"

* * *

Before long, Pandora was in her pyjamas and warm in the TV area snuggled between her parents and her uncles and grandfather sat on the other arm chairs, all were sipping hot chocolate, or in Splinter's case, Jasmine Tea.

"How are you feeling little Geisha?" asked Leonardo "You feeling better now?"

Pandora nodded.

"I had such a horrible dream!" she said.

"Do you remember much about what happened little dudette?" asked Michelangelo.

"I was dreaming about the countryside." said Pandora "And someone was talking to me, as if asking me to go with them."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he thought about how that monster had manipulated Pandora, yet Splinter looked at him, reminding him not to get angry, especially since Pandora was still in the room.

"At first it was nice," Pandora continued "Then it turned horrible, because I said I wanted to go home."

Mona stroked her daughter's hair.

"But you did manage to get out." she said "You said you wanted to go, and you did!"

"I screamed so loud I was scared." said Pandora "I just shut my eyes and kept saying I wasn't weak, then I screamed, then I fell."

"And you came back to us sweetheart." said Raphael pulling Pandora up and hugging her close.

"And I'd rather be home." said Pandora "Not lost in a Wonderland like Alice!"

Everyone chuckled softly.

"That's good to know my child." said Splinter "You must stay close to us and we will protect you, and one day you will learn the arts of ninjitsu, and Kung Fu." as he spoke the last part he looked at Mona and winked.

Pandora grinned.

"There's that pretty smile!" said Michaelangelo "We like a pretty smile from our lovely niece!"

Pandora grinned wider then yawned.

"Awww, look at that!" said Donatello "All that excitements got our Little Geisha all tuckered out!"

"Then I think it's time for sleep!" said Raphael.

Pandora's face fell slightly.

"But daddy." she said "What if the nightmares come back?"

"They won't sweetheart." said Leonardo "Because if you show you're not scared, they won't come after you!"

"He's right baby." said Raphael "As long as you stay strong and show them you're not frightened, you can defeat those nightmares!"

"You think I can do the same?" asked Pandora "But...but it's still scary!"

"You'll be fine kiddo!" said Raphael "Look I'll tell you what, I'll come and lay with you until you fall asleep and that way, if you get a nasty nightmare, you'll feel strong because you'll know I'm right next to you!"

"Okay daddy!" said Pandora in a confident tone.

"That's a girl!" said Raphael "Come on, let's say goodnight to everyone and I'll get you tucked in and read you a bedtime story!"

"Yes daddy!" said Pandora the smile coming back to her face and she went to each turtle, Master Splinter and Mona to say goodnight to them to which they hugged and kissed her lovingly.

* * *

As Raphael lead Pandora to her bedroom, the other mutants looked at each other.

"I can't believe Pandora defeated that creature all by herself!" said Mona "She has shown she is strong even as a young one!"

"Indeed she has, my daughter." said Splinter "She has shown she is strong in mind, and I hope one day she will use it when she is old enough to be trained."

Leonardo gave a small smile.

"She was strong enough to show that beast that it would never win, she stopped it from feeding off her dreams and destroyed it!" he said "Now after what I've seen, that monsters disintegrated and it'll never come back!"

"That's my little dudette!" said Michelangelo in a proud voice "She saved us from the nightmare creature! And she's not even eight years old!"

"She's a brave girl," said Donatello "And I know she can become stronger as she grows!"

"And I look forward to it!" said Mona as she looked towards Pandora's bedroom "I think the future is bright for her!"

* * *

In Pandora's bedroom, Raphael lay next to his daughter as stroked her hair.

After he had read her a story and tucked her in, he lay next to her and turned off the light, yet he kept the small night-light on and watched as the little shapes of stars danced on the ceiling.

He kissed Pandora's head as the little reptile snuggled down to go to sleep.

"Hopefully there will be no bad dreams." he thought "As long as I'm here, I'll protect you and save you from danger, though you saved us from that Monster."

He smiled and snuggled up to her.

"You're a brave child Pandora." he thought "And I'm proud to call you my daughter!" he kissed her again and held her close before falling asleep next to her.

 **The End**

 **And finally I finished this fic! Whoot! Pandora has shown she is a strong child!**

 **I had to admit this wasn't my best fic, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Now I just gotta finish ' _All Hallow's Threat_ ' since it's only a week till Christmas now! Yikes!**


End file.
